


lose it

by elmax80s



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Music, Soft Elmax, Songs, byler, elmax - Freeform, maxel, playlists, soft maxel, stranger things, swmrs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmax80s/pseuds/elmax80s
Summary: El loved learning new words in the library with the party but who knew learning new music with a certain someone would be so much more interesting.





	lose it

**Author's Note:**

> this story is inspired with tons of stories I've read here on ao3 so idk

"what's this?" El pointed to the ink written on her new favorite book. every time they go to the library El always has a new favorite book, and this time it looks like shes found a new one again today.

"oh, star-crossed? uh I think that means- loving the stars? oh wait no! it's a bridge with a buncha stars floating around it." Dustin proudly. El scrunched her nose, obviously not believing the boy, and pointed her gaze to Will who just shrugged and continued reading Stephen King's IT with Mike.

atleast someone helped Will read his favorite book.

El closed the book. "so much for a new favourite book" she thought. she stood up and went back to aisle 4, sighing, to bring her book back on the shelves. on the way back to their table, she saw the very first book she's ever read almost falling at the very end side of the bottom shelf. a bed time story. she remembered ever so clearly how she chose to read that book. Lucas insisted on giving her the Dictionary as a first book to read but Max told them to "take baby steps first". her exact words.

"Eleven?" El's train of thoughts broke when she heared the sweetest voice from the same girl she was just thinking about.

she smiled so wide with her teeth showing when she saw the read-headed girl as she waved to her. Max stood infront of El, showed her a book, and started rambling "I used to read this book a lot all the time and it actually has a lot of deep words in it that I thought you would also love to learn because I learned SO many things in here too and you see I also love learning new words especially in the library because-" she stared at her "I mean I don't know I just guessed. It's okay if you don't like it. I mean yeah"

laughing, El took the book away from Max's hands and mumbled a quick 'thanks' to the other girl while walking back to their table. 

"ask away if you need any help!" Max shouted, smiling sweetly with her teeth not showing, from the same place she was in before El walked away. 

 

"what does star-crossed mean?" 

 

Max was kind of taken back from the sudden question. she wasn't used to talking that much with the smaller girl specially when she ignored her the first time they met. but she answered her question anyway. 

"it means sad, unhappy, or not being favored by the stars" she replied smiling. "wanna learn more?" 

the two girls, smiling, went to a different table away from the guys where it was just the two of them. tons of questions were curiously asked by the brunette girl that were also answered happily by the red haired girl. until one question sparked both their interests. 

 

"what's music?" El asked. 

Max stood their quite in shock. "you don't know that?" "I do. I just forgot." El admitted slightly blushing. it's true that she knew what the word meant, well she used to. but what she does remember is that the Chief, Jim Hopper, showed her what music was (or what it looked like. she wasn't sure). but that was a long time ago. she had no idea what music is now. which made her blush more.

"so basically it's kinda like a ton of words all compiled to make a story- wait you know what compiled is right?" el nodded "oh ok, so continuing- where was i?" max laughed lightly, el joined her "story" el told the laughing girl next to her.

"Ok so in short it's like a story but with a really good tune. do you get it?" Max asked 

"like the one at the snowball?" el asked back.

"Yeah! that's the one. what's that song called again?- Hey, Stalker!" Max called from the other table.

"yeah?" lucas half shouted as the whole party walked towards the two girls' table. not so alone anymore. 

"what song did we dance to at the snowball again?" Max asked her partner from the said event 

"I'm not sure. Dustin?" Lucas asked the boy next to him 

"It was Every *blank* you *blank*. the song repeats those words I'm not sure which one is the title anymore." Dustin told the group. 

"Yeah, you were too busy dancing with Nancy Wheeler. The guy from the arcade would FLIP if he finds out you 'got' her first!" Lucas teased slightly laughing 

"shut up that's gross!" Mike rolled his eyes scolding Lucas. 

Max shrugged "Dammit nevermind. I'll just find it myself. word of the day is music by the way you guys" 

"Cool. I love music. Jonathan gave me a playlist of his favorite songs before." Will let the group know, well of course everyone except for Mike since he obviously already knew that. 

"playlist?" El asked 

"a bunch of songs compiled" Dustin answered nonchalantly "Hey, it's already almost 7PM we all have to go. I do NOT want to get in trouble with Steve again like last time." 

"Steve?" Max asked.

"yeah, he's coming over tonight to help my mom with something. i don't know i don't care" but Dustin knew that was a lie. he loves spending time with his 'non-biological brother' more than anyone or anything (except for the party of course) 

"besides, Hopper is Will and El's ride today" Mike informed the group "and you all know how ridiculously early he always is. I feel like he's already outside waiting with mrs. byers. you two should check." 

"oh ok" El didn't want to leave too soon since she's finally already talked to Max and not just "Hi"s and "Hello"s this time. they actually had a conversation that they both enjoyed and she was upset it had to end too soon.

Will got his crayons and papers all together and Mike helped him while Max and El put the book back 

"it was nice learning new stuff with you by the way" Max admitted to the other girl as she smiled while trying to reach for the top to bring the book back. El knew she could've used her powers to help her out but she already told the group only a few weeks ago that she want to live and be treated like a normal girl. 

and it's been great so far. with the group treating her normally and not as a girl that has telekineses that used to be a lab experiment and El absolutely loved that about the party. it was nice to feel like you belong once in a while. 

so she stood there awkwardly while Max jumps trying to reach for the top shelf.

the two went back to their table, smiling, and Will and El said their goodbyes to the rest of the party while going out of the library. 

\----------------

"it's great" Will said randomly earning a confused 'what' from the girl next to her "oh, sorry. I meant your word for today. music. it's great" 

"thanks. Max taught me it" El smiled 

"Max, huh?" Will teased smiling goofily 

the two siblings then saw Joyce and Hop in the car driving towards the parking area before El could reply back. 

Will immediately waved at them signaling that they're already there and that they don't need to park anymore. when they got in the car. Joyce asked Will and El the usual. 

"How's your day? the both of you" Joyce genuinely asked the two. she always loves hearing about how their, and Jonathan's day went everytime she comes to pick them up. 

they both smiled and Hopper saw all that in the rear view mirror. him and Joyce looked at each other in the "oh we get it" way and that's how the rest of their drive home happily went like. 

\-------------

"help me make a playlist." El breathed out once they open the door to their house 

"I thought you'd never ask." Will smiled while rushing off to his room "come with me" 

the two went inside Will's room and El saw all of the different kinds of music organized in Will's drawer.

She was both fascinated and bummed because 1. there are a LOT of music and 2. she's been missing out! 

"here's my favorite. Jonathan played me this like a year or two ago. check it out." Will said while giving El the cassette that had 'Should I Stay or Should I Go' messily handwritten on the front which she is guessing Jonathan's messy handwriting. "I gotta go, El. I promised Mike we'd talk on the phone tonight. just help yourself to some more music and oh btw, the good ~love~ songs are on the 3rd drawer. I'd figured you'd prefer those ones since.." 

El both felt soft and shocked with the sudden mention of the L word. is that what she really feels for her friend? are they even just friends? God, this is confusing. 

"Thanks, Will. tell Mike I said hi" El waves her goodbye

"of course. goodluck!" 

with a big sigh. El started digging in to the tapes. listening to every song in Will's drawer with a buncha love songs. El would scrunch her nose a bit in those love songs that are too sweet or corny. she's not like that. specially not Max. 

 

 

9:12. it's been 2 hours and she's only ever found one song that would make it in for her playlist for Max. two HOURS and she's only found ONE song. 

 

sighing, again, she jumps on Will's bed laying on her back looking, no, staring at the ceiling. "I Want to Hold Your Hand by The Beatles? is that even a good song for her?" she sits up "Do I even want to hold her hand?" she looks at one of Will's pillows and starts play talking with them "You think she'll like it? is it to straight forward?" standing up to go to Will's drawers. again. she lends her precious time in making the playlist and she's so focused that she's not even realizing it anymore than she's putting a big part of her heart in this playlist by letting it pick what songs she truly wants Max to hear and know about what she's feeling. it doesn't even matter if it's too sweet or corny. it's what she truly feels this time. 

 

12:34am. she finally finished it. it took her so many hours but it's gonna be so worth it, she thought. Will already slept an hour ago and he's actually on his bed sleeping already. El packed up her's and Will's things and looked one last time to the treasure she's holding. 

"Thanks for introducing me to music" neatly written on the paper tucked inside the tape.

El went to grab the door handle but before closing it, in the most silent whisper she said the most genuine and sincere 

"Thank you, Will." 

and with that, she closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading this!! part two is coming v soon aaaand pls also share this to your friends that love elmax hehe
> 
> here's a Spotify link to the playlist El made for Max. https://open.spotify.com/user/hannahgrande14/playlist/54DBtwUZ9CUU3V5pK8xiaP?si=socYeRdyRiKXAyJlqEmudw


End file.
